


Red Line

by Juste_Limonade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Français | French, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Verse, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juste_Limonade/pseuds/Juste_Limonade
Summary: Hinata Shōyō l'avait aperçu ce file rouge, mais il refusait d'y croire. Non pas avec cet imbécile de Kageyama Tobio....Omegaverse revisitée à ma sauce :) Je ne serais pas dans les clichés sorry sorry
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 6





	Red Line

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> Bienvenue sur ma première œuvre Kagehina, il s'agit donc d'un One Shot que j'ai déjà posté sur Wattpad mais bon-
> 
> Je préviens d'avance que j'ai corrigé au mieux cet écrit mais que j'ai tendance à laisser des fautes d'inattention, désolée d'avance
> 
> J'espère que cet Os va vous plaire :D

C'était un matin comme les autres. Un matin d'automne qui propageait une douce brise d'air froid entres les gigantesques grattes ciels de la mégalopole japonaise, ceux-ci, s'étendant infiniment à la vue des milliers de tokyoïtes arpentant les rues lumineuses et animées. Le souffle givré fit aussi tomber sur son passage frissonnant quelques feuilles aux teintes jaune vives des majestueux ginkgo de la capitale, ainsi que les feuilles aux teintes orange pastelle à rougeâtre des traditionnels cerisiers japonais, se faufilant un chemin gracieux et lent jusqu'au sol dénaturé de la ville, se posant ainsi aux pieds de ses habitants. Certains d'entres eux ne firent pas attention à la poésie que suscitait l'automne, ils se frayaient rapidement un chemin parmi les autres sans même les voir ou les remarquer, accaparés par leurs pensées et leur manque de temps, piégés ainsi dans ce cercle vicieux qui les privait de la contemplation de leur environnement.  
Cependant dans cette course inconsciente et invisible, menée par des pas lourds et rapides, des regards perdus et vides, il y avait toujours des exceptions. Quand l'une des feuilles emportées par le vent termina sa course sur une chevelure soyeuse et à la couleur tout aussi automnale que la fane, celle-ci ne se fit pas ignorer ou piétiner comme toutes ses autres congénères, elle fut prise délicatement entre les doigts fins du propriétaire de la chevelure automnale. Ce-dernier était un jeune homme au visage doux et souriant, il s'était stoppé contre le tronc à l'écorce rugueuse et dure mais malgré tout rassurante. Ses yeux noisettes capables d'envouter qui que ce soit qui a la chance de les croiser, ils ne demandaient qu'à se perdre dedans, les laisser nous sonder, nous hypnotiser. Il y avait tout de même cette étincelle de joie scintillante qui se reflaitait sur ses belles iris claires. Celles-ci contemplaient avec intérêt et admiration la feuille fragile et unique qu'il tenait délicatement entres ses doigts. Memorisant ses nuances de couleurs pastelles et ses nervures structurées, la différenciant des autres fanes, chacune était une œuvre d'art unique, chacune devrait être admirée avec passion, car malheureusement ce ne sont que des œuvres éphémères, disparaissant bien trop vite. Un sourire peigna le visage admiratif du jeune homme, cette feuille lui plaisait beaucoup, à ses yeux elle était parfaite et en plus de sa elle avait exactement la même couleur que ses cheveux, il voulait la garder et la faire sécher en souvenir de cette journée. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il voulait garder un si beau souvenir d'une journée aussi banale qu'était la sienne, au fond de lui il avait le pressentiment que quelque chose de bien aller se passer, il se trouvait très étrange aujourd'hui. Il se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées poétiques sur l'automne, flattant cette saison comment étant sa favorite jusqu'à qu'il sursaute violemment à l'entente d'un cri strident:

-Hinata Shōyō ! Tu as encore dépassé ton temps de pause de cinq minutes ! Arrête de rêvasser et viens te mettre au travail ! 

Le dénommé Shōyō soupira lourdement, perdant son étincelle de joie ainsi que son sourire rayonnant, le travail avant tout malheureux. Il regarda une dernière fois la feuille qu'il avait récupéré sur ses cheveux et la rangea doucement dans la large poche de son épais menteau. 

-J'arrive patronne ! Se résigna le jeune homme. 

Le rouquin trottina sans hâte, vers la supérette où il travaillait en tant que caissier principalement, mais il devait parfois remplir les rayons, le magasin étant petit, il n'y avait que trois employés, lui et deux femmes plus âgées que lui. Ce travail ne lui plaisait pas mais il était malheureusement obligé d'y travailler car, il n'avait trouvé du travail que ici et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de démissionner sous peine de finir à la rue. Il eu un sourire amère en pensant à cette option, quelle vie. Il travaillait du lundi au samedi de 9h30 à 19h30 avec une pause de midi de trente minutes, cela faisait beaucoup d'heure mais ce travail n'était pas tellement épuisant, en effet il ne faisait que de passer sa journée assis et remplir quelques rayons de temps en temps. Rien de très extravagant. Mais outre ce travail peu palpitant, en parallèle il était inscrit dans un club de volleyball. 

Le volleyball, la passion de Shōyō, sa vie n'aurait plus aucune saveur s'il ne pouvait pas pratiquer ce sport, il lui permettait de s'échapper de la réalité et d'être lui même pendant quelques instant. Il vivait réellement qu'en jouant de sa passion. Malgré sa petite taille, du haut de ses un mètre soixante et douze pour vingt deux ans, il était très fort au volley Ball, il avait la capacité de sauter haut, ses partenaires disait même qu'il volait et il était aussi très polyvalent. C'était sa seule fierté. Et il en était heureux. Rien que de penser qu'il allait pratiquer ce soir le fit frissonner d'impatience. On pourrait affirmer que le rouquin était un addicte de volleyball. Mais cela faisait amplement parti de son charme. 

Il sortit une nouvelle fois de ses songes en sentant le regard lourd de sa patronne qui disait juste: "dépêche toi". Shōyō se hâta donc à enfiler sa tenue de travail qui était un simple tablier aux couleurs de la supérette ainsi qu'une casquette blanche, pas tellement classe mais il fallait faire avec. Le garçon s'installa en caisse tout en lâchant de nouveau un lourd soupir d'ennuis, il avait juste hâte que cette journée se termine. Il attendi de longues minutes durant lesquelles il ne fit que de regarder dans le vide, le visage impassible, l'une de ses mains écrasant sa joue droite pour soutenir son visage lourd d'ennuis, toujours pas de clients en caisse. Finalement il ferma ses yeux, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire mais c'était bizarrement à ce moment, durant lequel il était bien détendu qu'un brouhaha se fit entendre dans le magasin. Il sursauta, ses yeux noisettes agressés par la lumière, il prit quelques secondes pour voir correctement et se mettre à chercher la source de ce bouquant, pourquoi les clients ne pouvaient-t-ils pas être calmes ? Il se eût la lourde pensée qu'il allait devoir s'occuper de ça lui même, la supérette n'ayant pas d'agent de sécurité, il était sûrement l'employé le plus fort, en cas de violence entre plusieurs clients ça pouvait servir un tant soit peu. 

Le rouquin était enfin arrivé devant les clients, il pu constater qu'il s'agissait de deux jeunes hommes, sûrement du même âge que lui mais malheureusement bien plus grand et musclé, s'il voulait intervenir pour les séparer, ça allait être compliqué. L'un deux avait les cheveux châtains, comme du cacao, une description qui donnait faim et l'autre, avait des cheveux noirs, comme les plumes d'un corbeau. Shōyō remarqua que leur dispute n'était pas vraiment violente, mais plutôt enfantine, les deux se battaient pour la dernière briquette de lait à la fraise qui restait en rayon. 

-Oikawa ! Laisse la moi ! Hurla le noiraux en tirant les joues du dénommé Oikawa. 

-Tobio-Chan je l'ai vu en premier et je puis je suis le plus vieux, je la mérite plus que toi ! Grogna l'aîné des deux en gardant la pauvre briquette le plus haut et loin possible du plus jeune. 

Shōyō soupira, il avait vraiment affaire à deux enfants. Il décida tout de même d'intervenir, ils gênaient les autres clients, ce n'était pas bon pour la réputation du magasin. Il s'avança donc posément vers les deux garçons et prit l'initiative de sauter pour récupérer la briquette des mains du châtain. L'effet fut immédiat, plus aucun bruit ne sortait de leurs bouches, problème réglé. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. 

-Eh ! S'indigna Oikawa. C'est ma briquette !  
-Mais-  
\- Non c'est la mienne ! Cracha Tobio.  
-Non mais ! Fermez là vous deux ! Lâcha finalement le rouquin, à bout. Vous dérangez les clients à brailler comme des enfants qui n'ont pas le jouet qu'ils voulaient. Vous battre pour une briquette de lait sérieux ?! 

Les deux garçons en faute se regardèrent avec mépris avant de jurer et de croiser les bras contre leur torse, tels de vrais enfants. Shōyō pu enfin les voir de face, car il n'avait pu les voir que de dos jusque là. Malgré leurs têtes boudeuses, il était certain que c'est deux là étaient très beaux. L'aînée avec une peau pâle, des yeux marrons cacao tout comme ses cheveux, des sourcils fins qui allaient parfaitement avec ses yeux en formes d'amandes avec ses long cilles, il devait avoir du succès, avec ce visage de séducteur. Le second avait un visage fermé et les yeux froid, il avait pas l'air très agréable mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être très agréable à regarder. Sa peau légèrement mâte lui donnait un air sexy qui plaisait étonnamment au plus petit. Il avait un nez fin et ses lèvres étaient boudeuses, bizarrement mignon. Heureusement pour lui, le noireau regardait ses pieds, sinon il se serrait noyé dans ses yeux aussi bleus que les abysses, presque noirs, ils étaient profond et mystérieux. Son visage un peu trop parfait aux yeux du rouquin, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à autant matter un parfait inconnu, du plus, celui-ci a le comportement d'un enfant. Il secoua la tête, histoire de se sortir de cette contemplation un peu trop longue et étrange surtout sur un imbécile et racla sa gorge pour reprendre son sérieux. Même s'il ne pu s'empêcher de poser ses yeux claires sur le torse recouvert d'un epais sweat bleu marine de l'objet de sa contemplation, pouvant malgré tout remarquer une musculature bien présente.

-Hum... hum...Se reprit une nouvelle fois Shōyō. Si vous vouliez tant que ça tout les deux ce lait à la fraise il n'y avait qu'à venir me voir, il y en à certainement encore en stock.  
-AH... Euh, commença l'aîné gêné, on est désolé on y avait pas pensé.  
-Hum, acquiesça Tobio.  
-Ahhhh...Soupira-t-il, allez en caisse, j'arrive. 

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête sans rien rajouter de plus, ils se sentaient un peu humiliés, s'être affiché ainsi devant tout le magasin même s'il y a peu de clients. Pendant ce temps le rouquin était parti chercher l'objet de tout ce raffut, une briquette de lait en plus, il y en avait tant en stock, vraiment, ils auraient pu simplement venir lui demander avant de tout de suite se battre. Il sourit malgré lui, ça avait tout de même embellit sa journée, cela changeait un peu de son ennuie quotidien. 

Il rejoigna donc les garçons, un petit sourire aux lèvres, heureux de s'occuper. 

-Voilà pour vous.  
-Merci ! Répondirent-ils en cœur. 

Chacun prit sa boisson et payant le pauvre rouquin. Mais au moment où les deux allaient partir sans oublier les remerciements, Shōyō sursauta, il remarqua que Tobio avait eu exactement la même réaction que lui, ils observèrent leur main gauche avec beaucoup d'incompréhension, là sur leur annulaire, quelque chose d'étrange était apparu. Non ce n'était définitivement pas là avant. Oikawa les regardait très étrangement, pourquoi ces deux là étaient-ils choqués comme-ci ils avaient vu un fantôme. Sérieusement. 

Pendant ce temps là Shōyō était toujours perdu, autour de son doigt, il y avait un étrange file rouge. Et ce timide lien l'amenait jusqu'à... Tobio. Ce-dernier était autant paniqué que lui, leurs doigts soient reliés par ce file. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ils étaient complètement perdus. C'est au moment où le rouquin allait poser la fameuse question de "qu'est-ce que c'est ?" que le noireau, eût une réalisation et les yeux noyés de panique, prit la fuite, emportant son ami au passage. Le garçon était bouche bée, que venait-il de se passer ? De plus le file était encore là, suivant le chemin que Tobio venait d'empreinter il y a quelques instant. Donc cet étrange lien rouge écarlate le reliait à ce fameux Tobio. Cette histoire de lien lui disait quelque chose mais il ne serait pas mettre de mots dessus. Beaucoup trop de choses se passaient dans sa tête, trop de pensées se bousculaient, ça lui donnait mal au crâne. 

-Hinata ! Quand vas-tu te mettre sérieusement au travail !? Hurla, encore une fois sa patronne. 

Un nouveau soupire s'echappa des lèvres fines du rouquin, il aura tout le temps d'y penser après le travail. Mais difficile de ne pas être distrait quand l'objet de ses tourmentes se trouve tout juste devant ses yeux. La fin de cette journée risquait d'être longue. Cependant, son pressentiment de tout à l'heure s'avérait être vrai, c'était bien une journée très spéciale, enfin, tout autant spéciale qu'étrange. 

Shōyō était sur la route pour se rendre jusqu'au gymnase où il pratiquait le volleyball. Il était casiment vingt heures, les rues étaient bien moins peuplées que ce matin, il était casiment seul dans ces lieux sombres, uniquement éclairés par les lumières jaunâtres des lampadaires tokyoïtes, accompagnés d'une douce brise du soir ainsi que des feuilles qu'il aime tant voir danser autour de lui. Cet environnement calme c'est ce qu'il appréciait le plus dans la capitale, la sensation d'être seul au monde, seul avec la nature. Ça en était devenu sa routine du soir, profiter de ce rare moment d'isolement, il le savourait. Sauf que ce soir il était trop tourmenté pour l'apprécier réellement, avant sur son chemin il n'y avait que lui, le vent, les feuilles, la lune mais là s'était ajouté ce mystèrieux file rouge que seuls lui et Tobio pouvaient voir. Il guidait son chemin, il allait où il allait. Le noireux était avait donc prit ce chemin juste avant lui, étrange coïncidence. Plus il s'approchait du gymnase, plus il commençait à sentir une odeur agréable, une odeur plus hivernale, comme une odeur de sapin, douce et forte à la fois. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de sapin à Tokyo. Il n'avait jamais senti d'odeur comme celle-ci avant, c'était apaisant, relaxant, hypnotisant. Son cœur s'accélèra, son corps fût immergé d'une douce chaleur agréable, il se sentait bien, et plus il marchait vers sa destination, plus ce sentiment, cette impression de bien être augmentait. Il n'avait rien ressenti de tel avant. 

Une fois devant les portes du gymnase, Shōyō fût encerclé de cette odeur qui l'avait accompagné sur son chemin, il remarqua aussi que le file rouge allait dans le gymnase, Tobio était donc là, mais pourquoi ? Sans se poser plus de questions, il ouvrit sans hésiter les portes face à lui, et sans grand étonnement, le grand noireau se dressait devant lui, par contre ce dernier sursauta en voyant le plus petit débarquer, il s'entraînait jusqu'alors à améliorer ses passes, mais le ballon tomba simplement à ses pieds dans un bruit sourd, c'était le seul bruit qui résonna dans la grande salle, le temps étant comme mit sur pause. Le rouquin pu enfin conclure d'où provenait cette odeur apaisante, elle venait simplement de Tobio. Ce dernier semblait encore une fois paniquer, il se mit à sortir des syllabes incompréhensibles de sa bouche avant de pouvoir s'exprimer correctement. 

-Q-Qu'est-ce que tu f-fais là ?  
\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, c'est mon club, j'en fais parti depuis plus d'un an et c'est la première fois que je t'y vois, rétorqua le rouquin.  
-A-Ah je vois... 

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux garçons. Shōyō fit la grimace mais décida de s'avancer vers le noireau qui se mit à paniquer encore plus, il recula donc, il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. On aurait dit un chiot apeuré. Ce-dernier était en fait complètement dérouté à cause de l'odeur du rouquin, déjà il n'avait jamais senti l'odeur de quelqu'un, et là c'était trop d'un coup pour lui, ça lui faisait perdre la tête. C'était une odeur sucrée, envoûtante, une odeur d'agrumes et de fleur d'oranger. Cette odeur était trop plaisante et attirante. Il savait que ça ne voulait dire rien de bon, il savait que dans ce monde si on voyait un file rouge qui nous reliait à une autre personne, cette personne était en fait son âme-sœur. Le petit rouquin devant ses yeux était son âme-sœur, et d'après l'odeur sucrée qu'il dégageait, il pouvait aisément dire que celui-ci était un oméga, ces effluves sucrée lui faisait perdre les pédales en plus de ça, tout ça car il était un alpha, il n'était clairement pas préparé à ça, si ça continuait sa tête allait exploser. C'est alors qu'il percuta, cela fit,"boom" dans ça tête. Il sentait sa foutu odeur, ses foutus phéromones, il y avait un problème.

-Ne bouge plus ! Hurla l'alpha en panique totale.  
\- Eh ? Pourquoi ? Demanda le rouquin, complètement perdu.  
-Est-ce que tu peux sentir mon odeur ?  
\- Euh oui.  
  
C'est la que Tobio s'effondra sur ses genoux en hurlant un très bruyant "pourquoi". Ce hurlement fit débarquer en panique les autres membres du club, tout autant perdus que Shōyō. 

-Pourquoi cette réaction ? Demanda innocemment le plus petit.  
-T'as pas l'air de comprendre...  
\- Comprendre quoi ?  
\- On est âmes-sœurs et pour en rajouter une couche on est marqué !  
-Quoi pardon !? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Bégaya-t-il, le rouge aux joues.

Les membres du club étaient cloués sur place, bouches-bées par la révélation imprévisible de Tobio. 

-Déjà parce qu'il y a un putain de file rouge qui nous relie et en plus de ça tu connaîs mon odeur et tu peux la sentir!  
-Oh putain ! Noooon ! 

Le rouquin se mit à courir dans tous les sens, il refusait d'y croire, c'est pas possible. Il était trop jeune pour être marqué, sérieusement ils se sont parlés qu'une seule fois. Impossible. En plus pas avec un imbécile qui se battait pour une vulgaire briquette de lait, pas avec un parfait inconnu. Sa vie était fichue, il ne pouvait donc pas profiter de sa jeunesse. À cette pensée il s'effondra sur le sol. Pourquoi ? 

-Hinata ? Calme toi. Souffla doucement un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur argent.  
-Sugawara ma vie est fichue, se lamenta Hinata.  
-Sympa pour moi, cracha Tobio, vexé malgré tout.  
\- Kageyama je suis sûr que c'est pas contre toi, c'était trop soudain pour Hinata.  
-Hum.  
-Écoute Hinata, intervient un autre membre, tu dois voir ça comme une chance exceptionnelle, c'est très très rare de rencontrer son âme-sœur et d'y être déjà lié.  
-Mais j'ai jamais demandé ça Yamaguchi.  
\- Bon dans tout les cas vous allez tout les deux devoir faire avec, vous allez vous y faire, apprenez à vous connaître. 

Les deux concernés soupirèrent, malheureusement Sugawara avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas changer le destin, le lien qui les liait maintenant était indestructible. Hinata se releva et avança vers le noireau qui était encore étalé sur le sol en bois du gymnase, il lui tendi la main, l'invitant à la prendre. Ce-dernier se redressa et accepta cette main tendue, il la serra doucement alors qu'il se mettait sur ses deux pieds, plongeant son regard sombre dans le regard claire de sa paire. Ils avaient signé un pacte silencieux, acceptant leur sort. Leurs mains se detachèrent doucement avant que Shōyō prenne la parole. 

-Bon je suppose qu'on doit déjà se présenter correctement.  
-Hum.  
\- Je suis Hinata Shōyō, j'ai 22 ans, le volleyball c'est ma passion, malgré ma petite taille je saute haut.  
-Kageyama Tobio, 21 ans bientôt 22 et je suis passeur.  
  
Hinata eut un sourire en coin:

-J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est bien trouvé aussi pour le volleyball, j'espère que tu me feras des passes.  
-Seulement si tu es capable de nous faire gagner. 

Le rouquin rit à sa remarque et se contenta de partir aux vestiaires pour se changer, devant les regards ahuris et perplexes de ses coéquipiers. Kageyama, le regardait simplement partir, encore envoûté par son odeur sucrée, il se sentait bien. 

-Bien, Kageyama voilà tu as rencontré notre central, Hinata Shōyō, c'est un sacré numéro mais j'espère pour que vous allez bien vous entendre, annonça le capitaine de l'équipe, Daichi.  
-Plus que s'entendre même, s'amusa un autre membre, Tanaka.  
-La ferme Tanaka ! Tu vas rendre mal à l'aise Kageyama, s'indigna Sugawara. 

Le reste de la soirée c'etait bien passée entre les joueurs amateurs, tous pratiquaient après le travail, les études. Kageyama lui était arrivé aujourd'hui, sous les conseils de son aînée, Oikawa. Ce-dernier savez qu'il vivait pour le volleyball et depuis le début de ses études il n'avait pas pu pratiquer, alors de jour en jour il devenait de plus en plus mal, alors il avait prit l'initiative de lui trouver un club pas loin de son appartement, et le destin l'a amené jusqu'à son âme-sœur, c'était beau. D'ailleurs le noireau fut surpris par la technique du rouquin, oui il sautait haut, on aurait pu affirmer qu'il volait, mais en plus de ça, il était bon dans tous les autres domaines, que ce soit libéro, au bloc, au service, c'était impressionnant. Et plus de ça, il frappait ses passes avec une facilité déconcertante, d'autres auraient essuyés plusieurs échecs avant de pouvoir toucher le ballon. Ça allait trop vite pour lui. C'est au moment où il se fit cette réflexion qu'une voix qu'il connaissait déjà trop l'interpella:

-Kageyama ! Cria Shōyō avec enthousiasme, courant dans sa direction.  
  
Le noireau était sur la route pour rentrer chez lui, mais il arrivait quand même à le retrouver, à oui, ce fichu file. Le voyant arriver le sourire aux lèvres, il décida tout de même de l'attendre, s'interrogeant tout de même du pourquoi il venait le rejoindre. 

-Alors comme ça, ça part sans dire au revoir, taquina Hinata.  
-J'ai oublié.  
-Mouais.  
-Sinon pourquoi tu m'as rejoint ?  
\- Je voulais te dire que tes passes sont vraiment géniales ! Je suis sûr qu'on pourra faire un bon duo.  
-Idiot.  
-Derien, sinon tu pourrais aussi me passer ton numéro de téléphone ? Histoire qu'on puisse se voir en dehors du club.  
-Ah, oui. 

Une fois leurs numéros échangés accompagnés d'un sourire, chacun partit de son côté se saluant avec un signe de main. Malgré tout, tout deux aimaient la présence de l'autre, ce lien qui les liait faisait avancer les choses à un rythme effréné mais tant pis, cela ne les dérangeait plus tant que ça. Shōyō lui appréciait tout de même Kageyama, surtout quand il était sur le terrain, l'effort le rendait plus beau, plus mystérieux et son odeur en était bien plus attirante, plus d'une fois pendant les entraînements il l'avait examiné, son regard avait un peu trop glissé sur le corps de son coéquipier. C'était légèrement gênant pour Hinata. 

Les semaines qui ont suivi leur rencontre, ils ont continué à s'entraîner rien que tout les deux, ils étaient vite devenus un duo dangereux avec un attaque unique qui avait impressionné tout le club. En dehors du sport, ils passaient aussi du temps ensemble, allant au restaurant de temps en temps pour manger des ramen, du porc au curry, c'était devenu leur petite habitude. Parfois ils allaient au cinéma, se promenaient simplement dans les immenses parcs de la capitale, s'installant sur les feuilles au teintes oranges fraîchement tombées des arbres. C'est des moments que Shōyō chérissait énormément, ce qu'il aimait le plus c'est quand ils s'entraînaient encore après les activités quotidiennes du club. Une fois tout le monde parti, Kageyama et lui allaient dans le parc à côté du gymnase pour continuer de travailler sur leurs passés. Et souvent, une fois épuisés, ils s'installait contre l'immense ginkgo du parc, adossaient calmement contre son tronc rebuste, observant le petit cour d'eau qui s'écoulait tranquillement en face d'eux, reflétant avec une certaine beauté les lumières de la ville, emportant sur sa surface les quelques feuilles de ginkgo créant un balais unique sur l'eau. Ils aimaient ce silence tranquil entre eux, appréciant le calme, le chant du vent, la mélodie de l'eau, les dernières danses des quelques feuilles qui restaient encore sur les arbres, l'hiver s'annonçant. Ces moments où ils ne disaient rien les rapprochaient, ils profitaient juste de la présence de l'autre. 

Les dernières feuilles étaient tombées, et les premières chutes de neiges étaient venues recouvrir le Japon, Tokyo s'était donc vêtue de blanc, annonçant l'hiver nouveau. Aujourd'hui cela faisait un peu plus de deux mois que Shōyō et Tobio s'étaient rencontré, et même si ce lien qui les unissait les avait vite rapproché, ils n'étaient toujours pas ensemble. Ils savaient que ça aller arriver mais rien ne pressait, alors ils prenaient leur temps pour en apprendre l'un sur l'autre. Maintenant le rouquin connaissait bien la personnalité de son partenaire. C'est un enfant grincheux et froid, il n'était pas sociable et ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre avec les autres. Il insultait plus qu'il ne complimentait. Il n'était pas très futé, c'était aussi un addicte de lait, tous les jours il buvait plusieurs briquettes aux goûts variés, et il adorait manger. Il avait un charme bien à lui, il se clmportait plus comme un enfant maladroit qu'un jeune adulte mais c'était en soit très mignon, Hinata c'était vite fait à sa personnalité quelque peu spéciale. Par contre, ce qui plaisait le plus à l'oméga, c'était le changement dans le comportement de sa paire quand il était sur le terrain, il avait un air plus mâture, plus sûr de lui, déterminé, et ça le rouquin ne lassait pas de l'admirer, c'était très attrayant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver comme qui dirait sexy, plus attirant que la normale. Il ne savait si ça venait de lui ou du lien mais peu importe, Kageyama était vraiment spécial à ses yeux, surtout depuis qu'il le connaissait bien. 

Du côté de Tobio, lui aussi avait très bien cerné Hinata. C'était un véritable enfant enjoué, toujours avec un sourire chaleureux collé au visage. Il était toujours heureux et encourageait les autres membres, il amenait la joie et la bonne humeur avec lui. Dans ses moments là, le noireau ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir sa poitrine se réchauffer d'un sentiment de joie, d'apaisement et d'affection envers le plus petit, c'était tellement nouveau pour lui. Il avait aussi découvert que le rouquin tombait souvent et se prenait souvent des balles malgré ses très bons réflexes, ça lui donnait un autre côté adorable. Mais parfois sur le terrain ce-dernier pouvait parfois se changer en véritable monstre de la concentration, passant d'un visage doux à une expression charismatique et quelque peu effrayante, c'est dans ses moments là qu'il donnait lieu à tous ses talents, et c'était le moment que l'alpha préférait le plus. Enfin il avait aussi vite remarqué que Shōyō avant chaque début de match, se précipitait aux toilettes à cause du stresse, accompagné d'une expression incroyablement drôle qui faisait rire toute l'équipe. Un vrai clown parfois. 

Ils se connaissaient donc parfaitement tout les deux, ils aimaient la présence l'un de l'autre, passaient énormément de temps ensemble, mais cela ne leur suffisait plus maintenant, ils avaient l'impression que quelque chose leur manquait, mais ils ne seraient mettre un mot dessus. Leurs odeurs devenaient de plus en plus fortes, parfois même Kageyama devait s'isoler dans les vestiaires pour se calmer, Hinata lui finissait avec le corps en feu, un feu qui le consumait petit à petit. Ils avaient besoin de plus. Un désir nouveau naissait en eux, et cela en devenait urgent, éreintant, dangereux. À cause de cela ils essayaient de passer moins de temps ensemble, mais cela leur faisait mal, sauf qu'ils y étaient obligés, malheureusement. Toutefois ce changement de comportement entre les deux âmes-sœurs, cet éloignement avait été remarqué par leurs coéquipiers, et ils devaient absolument les aider, pour eux et pour leur jeu, si cela continuait comme ça, leur jeu sera complètement éparpillés et l'ambiance sera gênante, et puis ils ne voulaient que leur bien aussi. Ainsi Sugawara et Sawamura eurent l'idée de leur parler, car ces deux là n'avait sûrement pas connaissance du nom à poser sur leur désir étrange. 

Aujourd'hui était la veille de Noël, et Hinata terminait plus tôt, tout comme ses autres coéquipiers, il allait pouvoir pouvoir passer le réveillon avec eux au restaurant, il en était très heureux, même s'il aurait voulu le passer avec sa famille, sa petite sœur lui manquait mais malheureusement il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se payer un billet de train pour aller les rejoindre. Le regret le consumait, il ne les avait pas vu depuis ses dernières vacances en été. Il voulait voir si sa petite sœur Natsu avait encore grandit. Il soupira de tristesse, les yeux larmoyant, au moins il n'était pas seul ce soir, ses amis allaient pouvoir lui remonter le moral. Il retira sa tenue de travail pour ses vêtements chauds d'hiver, plaçant son cache oreilles doux et chaud, ainsi qu'une épaisse écharpe noire en laine que Kageyama lui avait prêté il y a quelques jours car il avait complètement oublié la sienne et menaçait de tomber malade. Le rouquin sourit en sentant l'écharpe de son coéquipier, elle avait encore sa bonne odeur de sapin. Il adorait son odeur, surtout en plein hiver, c'était réconfortant. Il rougit de gêne en remarquant que cela faisait quelques minutes déjà qu'il souriait comme un imbécile heureux au souvenir de Kageyama qui lui prêtait son epais morceau de laine. Mais il en faut peu pour être heureux n'est-ce pas ? 

Hinata était enfin arrivé au restaurant où tous s'étaient donnés rendez-vous, il inspira fortement, essayant de se concentrer au maximum pour résister à l'odeur forte de sa paire, ces derniers temps cela devenait vraiment incontrôlable et il en perdait la tête, ce soir il devait tout faire pour passer outre et ainsi profiter à fond du réveillon. Il entra avec assurance et trouva bien vite la table avec tous ses amis, ils lui firent un signe de mains, l'accueillant avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Au moment de s'assoir après avoir fêté bon réveillon à tout le mon son regard croisa celui de Kageyama, qui avait le rouge aux joues ainsi qu'un léger rictus peint sur le visage, c'était une des rares visions de son âme-sœur avec de la joie sur son visage, vraiment adorable, il comprit vite que s'il était heureux c'est car le rouquin portait son écharpe, une sorte de fierté étrange. Ainsi ils s'étaient retrouvé face à face, mais le désir qu'ils essayaient tant d'effacer était plus présent que jamais et Sugawara l'avait bien vu. Il devait intervenir, mais ça attendra après le repas, la nourriture c'est sacré. 

Ils avaient donc passé une soirée joyeuse et bruyante, leurs rires résonnant dans tout le restaurant, faisant sourire le propriétaire des lieux, ravi de voir des jeunes heureux et profiter de la vie. De plus ils appréciaient beaucoup ses plats et s'en régalaient, que demander de plus ? Hinata était beaucoup taquiné par Tanaka et Nishinoya à sa droite, le faisant gigoter dans tous les sens, sous le regard noire de Tobio, jaloux malgré lui. Sawamura et Tsukishima se firent d'ailleurs un plaisir de prendre en photo cette tête mémorable. C'est pas tous les jours qu'ils pouvaient voir des expressions faciales chez leur cadet. Une fois quelques verres de sake ingérés par tout le monde, et l'amusement à son paroxysme, Sugawara décida que c'était le moment de parler aux deux âmes-sœurs, eux n'ayant bu qu'un seul verres, n'aimant pas tellement ça. Comme ça les autres ne feraient pas trop attention à leur disparition soudaine. 

-Hinata, Kageyama, venez avec moi s'il vous plaît, demanda gentiment l'aîné des deux.  
-Bien sûr, répondit Hinata, intrigué. 

Les trois garçons se levèrent et allèrent devant le restaurant, n'oubliant pas se vêtir de leur manteau, la température étant glaciale dehors. Une fois au calme, les deux plus jeunes se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre, inconsciemment, ce qui fit ricaner Sugawara. 

-Que voulais-tu nous dire Sugawara-san ? Commença Tobio.  
-Eh bien, tout le monde ainsi que moi ayons remarqué, le comment dire, changement entre vous deux.  
-Changement ? Demanda simplement le rouquin.  
-Vous êtes de plus en plus perturbés et gênés quand vous êtes ensembles. Ça nous inquiète et je pense savoir ce qui vous arrive.  
-Vraiment ? Comment on peut résoudre ça ? Ça devient invivable, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à penser correctement quand Hinata est là.  
-Moi aussi, mon corps me brûle de plus en plus c'est tellement désagréable, s'inquièta Shōyō.  
-Ah ah, ricanna l'aînée face à tant d'innocence, vous avez beau avoir 22 ans vous êtes restés de vrais enfant à force de penser qu'au volleyball,soupira-t-il.  
-Te moque pas, pleurnicha l'oméga.  
-Bon votre problème à tout les deux c'est que vous avez besoin de plus que de passer du temps ensemble si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
-Nan on voit pas, répondirent-t-ils en cœur.  
\- Vous m'épuisez, en gros en temps que deux personnes marqués, vos êtes liés, votre corps réclame le contact physique de l'autre, et pas que des câlins si vous voyez où je veux en venir. Cette chaleur en toi Hinata c'est ce qu'on appel les chaleurs, c'est pour ça que Kageyama est complètement perturbé.  
-A-ah... Ce genre de contacts physique.... Les chaleurs....  
-Exactement, rit narquoisement Sugawara, fière de les avoir enfin fait percuter, je vous conseille de vite vous en occuper, autrement vous allez vraiment finir par péter les plombs, et c'est pas bon pour non plus, bref, c'est dit, je vous laisse entre vous hein. 

L'aînée prit la fuite dans le restaurant, leur offrant un clin d'œil très indicatif des attentes qu'il avait pour la soirée à venir de ces deux là. Les laissant complètement gênés, ils ne savaient pas trop où se mettre et n'osaient même pas se regarder dans les yeux, préférant admirer leurs chaussures avec intérêt. C'était un spectacle plutôt comique, deux jeunes hommes gelés sur place, le visage aussi rouge qu'une led de Noël. Finalement c'est Kageyama qui brisa la glace en prenant la parole en premier. 

-É-Écoute... Je vais pas te mentir, j'ai très envie de voilà... Désolé c'est tellement gênant de parler de ça aish. Mais j'ai pas envie qu'on fasse ça alors qu'on est pas encore ensemble, je veux pas qu'on fasse ça à cause de ce foutu lien sans sentiments dernière, je veux pas me sentir comme un animal qui suit juste ses instincts primaires. Je veux pas me servir de toi mais vraiment pas.  
  
Shōyō sourit en écoutant sa tirade, il se souciait vraiment de lui, c'était adorable. 

-Je suis heureux que tu prennes nos sentiments en considération, et je pensais exactement la même chose que toi. Mais comment dire, je aussi veux que ça vienne de notre désir réel, que ce soit un simple besoin mais malheureusement c'est comme et on ne va pouvoir continuer comme ça, c'est insoutenable, je n'en peux plus de sentir mon corps fiévreux tout le temps, il attendit que Tobio acquiesce avant de continuer, mais pour ce qui est des sentiments, et bien... Même si je suis sûr que le lien joue beaucoup, mais tout ce temps que j'ai passé avec toi même si ça fait à peine trois mois qu'on se connaît, j'ai vraiment la sensation de te connaître depuis toujours, et plus le temps passe plus je me sens bien près de toi, plus s'apprécie ta compagnie. Quand je te vois mon corps se réchauffe de bonheur, et je suis certains des mots à poser dessus. 

Il arrêta quelques secondes sa tirade, relevant son regard pour le plonger dans les profondeurs envoûtantes des yeux de son locuteur.Une expression déterminée, comme celle qu'il avait en match s'installa sur son visage, Hinata en été sûr.

-Je t'aime Kageyama. 

Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de se déclarer aussi aisément et naturellement au noireau, d'ailleurs celui-ci était comme arrêté, il semblait combattre plusieurs émotions à la fois. Le bonheur, le soulagement, et l'amour traversa tout son corps dans un frison grisant. Il était incroyablement heureux. Alors il s'approcha doucement de l'oméga, inspirant longuement l'air froid ainsi que son odeur sucrée, en profitant pleinement. Il enroula avec assurance ses bras musclés autour de Hinata, venant le serrer contre lui, posant sa tête contre son cœur, que le rouquin pouvait entendre battre à la chamade malgré l'épais manteau entre son oreille et sa peau. Ils n'avaient vaicu un moment aussi agréable que celui-ci, leurs deux odeurs se mélangeant, formant un cocon autour d'eux. C'était leur meilleur réveillon, ils ne pouvaient pas rêver mieux. Apres quelques minutes dans cette position dont ils ne voulaient pas se détacher, Kageyama approcha lentement son visage contre l'oreille de sa paire, rouge à cause du froid. 

-Je t'aime aussi, Shōyō. 

Le cœur du rouquin fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il eût même un frisson de bonheur, c'était la première fois que Kageyama l'appelait par son prénom et ça en été affreusement grisant, c'était dangereux pour lui, il avait trouvé sa faiblesse. L'alpha avait bien remarqué l'effet que ça engendrait chez son dès à présent petit ami et ça le fit rire, il était fière de lui. 

-Te moque pas de moi imbécile.  
-Très bien. Dis Shōyō ?  
-Hum ?  
-Je peux t'embrasser ? 

Le cœur du rouquin fit encore une fois un bond dans sa poitrine, cet imbécile de Tobio avait réellement décidé de le tuer n'est-ce pas ? Mais au fond de lui il était juste touché qu'il prenne la peine de lui demander, cela prouvait à quel point il faisait attention à lui. Alors il hocha simplement la tête, envoûté par l'effet Kageyama et ce désir qui était encore bien trop présent en lui. Ce dernier ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prier avant de poser doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Shōyō, leurs lèvres légèrement gercées à cause du froid les entourant, mais cela n'empêchait au nouveau couple de profiter de ce baiser au maximum. C'était d'abord confu, un peu hésitant, leurs lèvres dansaient avec réticences, chacun ayant peut d'expérience. Puis prit d'un élan de confiance soudain et inattendu, Hinata s'accrocha fortement à l'épais manteau du noireau, le tirant encore un plus contre son corps, faisant inconsciemment monter la température. Alors leurs lèvres se mirent à se mouver un peu plus vite, avec plus de passion, Tobio posa ses mains glaciales dans la nuque de son partenaire, sa peau y était douce et chaude, et cette différence de température fit une nouvelle fois frissonner le rouquin, c'était trop, trop d'un coup, trop de sensations avec un simple baiser, un simple touché des mains puissantes de Kageyama, maintenant il voulait plus, toujours plus. Alors il décida de mordre la lèvre inférieur du noireau, le faisait grogner doucement, ce dernier rentra alors dans son jeu et lécha lentement ses lèvres , avec sensualité, histoire de le taquiner, un soupir traversa ses lèvres, les entrouvant. Vu comme une invitation, plus grand glissa tendrement sa langue entre les lèvres sucrées de l'oméga, rejoignant sa jumelle, avec laquelle il décida de mener une danse sensuelle,lente et passionnée. La tension montait de plus en plus, le désir les consumait toujours plus, ils perdaient la tête. C'est au moment où Shōyō fonda encore plus contre sa paire, les soupirs le traversant toujours plus, qu'une boule de neige leur atterrit dessus, ce qui eut l'effet de les stopper de suite. Qui avait osé gâcher ce moment magique ? Et ce n'était d'autre que ce cher Tsukishima qui avait un sourire sournois collé au visage, ce qui n'étonnait pas tant que ça les deux amoureux. 

-Prennez une chambre, pas très envie d'assister à cet amour dégoulinant et nié dans la rue. 

C'est après cette phrase tranchante que le grand blond partit calmement accompagné de son meilleur ami Yamaguchi vers une direction opposée, laissant Hinata et Kageyama morts de honte sur le trottoir, ils s'étaient un peu trop emportés. Un peu hein. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, chacun reflétant une joie incommensurable, ils ne pouvaient être plus heureux que maintenant, leurs cœurs baignaient dans ce nouveau sentiment qu'était l'amour. Après quelques instants à se regarder sans rien dire, ils se mirent à rire à gorge déployées, c'était vraiment leur meilleure soirée. Finalement ce lien qui les unissait, n'était pas si terrible, avec le temps ils avaient bien remarqué que avec lien ou sans lien ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, ils s'aimaient sincèrement, partageaient la même passion, que demander de plus ? Ils étaient comblés. 

-C'est le meilleur réveillon que j'ai jamais vaicu, dit doucement Hinata,prenant la main de son désormais alpha, entremêlant ses doigts fins avec les siens.  
-Je pourrais dire la même chose.  
\- Sinon je pense qu'on a quelque à continuer, souffla le rouquin à l'oreille de Tobio, celui-ci eût un rictus joueur.  
-En effet, la soirée est loin d'être terminé.  
-On aurait qu'à dire que c'était notre cadeau de Noël n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oh. J'aurais pas rêvé de plus beau cadeau.  
-De même, ricana Shōyō. 

C'est sur ces mots que les deux amoureux se mirent en route pour une soirée un peu plus intime et passionnée qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Laissant leurs traces de pas éphémère dans la neige recouvrant soigneusement les rues de la capitale japonaise, de nouveau flocons tombant, venant renouveler cette couche délicate, effaçant au passage les traces des deux amoureux, leur laissant le secret de leur destination, seule la nuit allez être témoin de leur amour. La soirée n'était pas terminée loin de là.  
... 

J'espère que ce One Shot vous aura plus :) 

C'était mon premier écrit sur le Kagehina hehehehe

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis surtout :)


End file.
